Inocence
by Thomas McKellen
Summary: Trecer LibroHarry y Draco son enemigos, algo que todos saben, pero... Eso tiene la opción de cambiar ¿POdría haber algún cambio? ¿Algo oculto?... No se, creo que es mejor que lean, n o le pego a los summary Yaoi, gracias


_For Mormy: Por ser como eres. Nunca cambies, yo te querré iwal… trululú_

1. P.O.A.

- ¿Cómo va tu brazo? -.

- Mejor, Pansy, gracias- Replico, acomodándome la venda. Nadie me dijo que esta condenada cosa picase tanto. Quiero sacármela, pero no puedo hacerlo hasta dentro de algunas semanas ¿Estoy herido de gravedad, no?. Hoy es un día helado, y no me he presentado a clases, no tengo ganas. Está genial quedarse en el salón Común de Slytherin y ver cómo el fuego derrota a las maderas con su caricia…

Pienso en Sirius Black. No puedo evitarlo, más ahora que toda la escuela está hablando de él.

En el verano se ha escapado de Azkaban, y mi padre decidió contarme la historia prohibida de los que son mis familiares maternos. No es que a mí me importe, realmente. Que haya en la familia de Narcisa personas que amen a los muggles, traidores a la sangre que le corre en las venas, me tiene sin cuidado, no es algo que me atañe. Soy un Malfoy, y la sangre de mi madre no corre con fuerza por mis venas, eso está comprobado en todas partes. Es sólo que… Es sólo que Sirius Black es una leyenda, es un hombre que ha servido al Dark Lord con tanta eficiencia, que fue capaz de mentir a su mejor amigo y entregarlo en bandeja a nuestro Amo, junto a su asquerosa familia. Me desconcierta, pero no me sorprende…

Dejarlo todo por lo que uno ama es algo común en los verdaderos magos, sólo los mestizos traicionan. A mi parecer, Sirius fue el mejor agente de Lord Voldemort siempre aparte de mi padre, al que jamás le han probado nada), y es gracioso que Potter desconozca aquella parte de la historia, como comprobé hace poco, en Pociones…

¡Estúpida venda!

Pansy no deja de atosigarme, me tiene cansado con sus preguntas idiotas. Papá me dice constantemente que es mejor que empiece a quererla, está decidido que será mi esposa cuando me gradúe de esta escuela. No es de magos de linaje preguntar o escoger a la mujer que quieren. Las cosas se arreglan de otra manera, y es preciso, pues sólo así no nos mezclaremos con esos a los que tanto odiamos. Pansy me parece hasta inteligente a veces. Bueno, tampoco necesito a alguien que sea la panacea de la femineidad y la cordura. Sólo necesito una mujer capaz de engendrar a mis hijos; después, yo me encargaré de hacerlos verdaderos hechiceros, como han hecho conmigo…

Las nubes aborrascadas surcan el estrecho espacio de luz que proporcionan las ventanas. Está helado allá afuera, y tengo ganas de hacer que Potter se meta en problemas, pero no directamente… ¿Qué podría servirme?...

Su capa de invisibilidad…

No es una mala idea, después de todo.

Yo sé que se pasea con ella por las noches, y podría vigilarlo… No, eso es poco seguro. Es más prudente que vaya y lo haga salir yo mismo… Quiero ver si su gran profesor Lupin viene a socorrerlo, se nota que le tiene barra a él y a nadie más. No puede ser de otra manera, su padre y Lupin eran íntimos…

Bien, todo está listo. El idiota viene a buscarme, porque se supone que le diré por qué se lanzaría de cabeza a buscar a Sirius Black, mi querido primo segundo.

Acá llega, lo noto porque el muy torpe se ha puesto zapatos, no zapatillas, y el ruido de sus pasos es perceptible. Estamos a la entrada del vestíbulo, desde donde llegar al despacho de Snape me tomaría sólo un par de minutos.

Se ha arriesgado porque su maldita curiosidad no lo deja pensar en ninguna otra cosa.

- Te tengo nuevamente a mis pies, San Potter -. Él se quita la capa, los ojos le chispean de rabia, pero me da igual.

- ¿No tenías que decirme algo? -.

- ¿Y tú vienes, como en primer año, verdad? -. Aprieta la mandíbula, no puede evitarlo. Siempre está al pendiente de mí, siempre que digo alguna estupidez, él se siente afectado. Sus amigos le dicen una y otra vez que no me preste atención, pero… Invariablemente soy capaz de tocar un tema que para él es importante.

- Es mejor que te dejes de decir sandeces. ¿Por qué se supone que perseguiría a un tipo que quiere matarme? -.

- ¿Comprendes por qué quiere matarte? -.

- Era un servidor de Voldemort -. Replica con absoluto desparpajo. Pobrecito! Siempre repite lo que dicen los demás. De todas maneras, no puedo detener un escalofrío cuando pronuncia Su nombre…

- No, mi querido leoncito -. Trato de no gritarle que es un estúpido – Hay un motivo aún más poderoso – Le apesta que yo sepa más, siempre le ha vejado que sea simplemente, superior.

- Si lo supieras, ya me lo habrías dicho ¿no? Te encanta fastidiarme… -.

- Eres tan fácil de molestar ¿Cómo no podría amarlo? Pero… creo que falta alguien en nuestra conversación…. El profesor Snape estaría encantado de verte a ti y a tu capa de nuevo… -.

- No lo hagas -. Me ruega, sujetándome por un brazo. Se ve acorralado, pero no es por el hecho de que le quiten puntos a su espantosa Casa. – Si sabes algo, dímelo ¿por qué debería perseguir a Black? ¿Por qué él me quiere matar? -.

- Tú… ¿Rogándome? -. Me sorprende ligeramente que haga eso, y me gusta que lo haga… Desearía que lo hiciera por siempre. Le quito mi brazo lastimado de su mano asquerosa y me la limpio… - ¿te rebajas ante mí, Potter? -.

- Entonces, no sabes nada y me estás fastidiando… -. Sentencia.

- Como tú quieras. Te quedarías con la duda de si miento o no ¿qué difícil es para ti, no lo crees? Todo está en mis manos ahora, Potter. Si yo quiero te lo digo, y sino, no lo sabrás nunca -.

De pronto, vislumbro unos ojos de bruma centellear tras la nuca de Potter.

¡Maldita sea!

- MMMMMH! -. Murmuran a espaldas de ese… y Peeves, el poltergueist de la escuela, empieza a gritar mientras gira en círculos sobre nuestras cabezas. – Filch! Ven a mirar a estos dos maricas! – luego, se pone a cantar – Loony, Moony, Lupin, Loony, Moony, Lupin… -. Harry se aleja de mí, asustado, y entonces ese fantasma me mira fijamente y añade, mientras hace una mueca – Eres igual que tu padre, Draco, Loony, Moony, Lupin, Loony, Moony, Lupin… -. No pudimos ni escapar. Filch agarró a Potter, y no tardó en agarrarme a mi también.

En menos de quince minutos, estábamos en el despacho de ese celador de quinta, encerrados para que nos pudiéramos escapar, mi varita muy segura en mi cuarto…

- Imbécil… -.

- Esto es culpa tuya, Malfoy – Me regaña Potter ¿Con qué derecho...?

- No te permito que me hables en ese tono, Potter -.

- Te hablo como se me da la gana, Malfoy, estúpido bocón -.

- ¿Quién te crees? Eres un insulso Gryffindor… -.

- Ya veremos… -. No se aguanta más y me da un puñetazo en el estómago. Esto es demasiado para mí y le respondo el golpe, dos veces peor; en la nariz, y le empieza a sangrar.

Cuando pasamos por la adolescencia, solemos sentir una irrefrenable atracción por la violencia, en todos sus grados, manifestaciones y métodos. Potter y yo hallábamos un especial placer en el acto sencillo de moretearnos hasta el pensamiento…

Pero este juego hubo de terminar.

De pronto me dieron un manotazo tan fuerte que fui a parar a uno de los anaqueles bajos, hiriéndome con el surtido de cosas que contenían éstos, mi cabello llenándose de rojo…

Escarlata y oro.

No sé cómo, cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, estaba en la enfermería, sin venda en el brazo, pero con dos pares de pupilas fijas en las mías…

Pupilas mieles y pupilas negras.

Esto se ponía cada vez peor.

- ¡No Severus! -. Dice Lupin, defendiendo a su predilecto – Esto ha sido culpa de ambos. Ya escuchaste a Harry; Draco le envió esa nota y él fue a verlo, los atrapó Filch y se pelearon. Si te atreves a quitarle puntos a Gryffindor, yo se los quitaré a Slytherin -.

¡Por Merlín! Se me parte la cabeza en dos ¿No podrían dejar de hacer ruido?

- Draco ya tuvo lo que se merecía. No compliques más las cosas. No ahora -. Había una advertencia calara en esa última frase no ahora. Severus tiene ganas de partir algo, se le nota en el fuego que despiden sus ojos negros. Se lo está pensando… Recela contra Potter, me mira a mí, como si yo fuera un enfermo mental, y por último vuelve a fijar la vista en Remus – basta, por favor -. Le termina rogando ¡Por supuesto! Hay que cuidar al pobre Niño Que Vivió y que a mi me lleve el diablo!. Snape se queda quieto, reprimiendo una sarta de cosas que se muere por decir, y no me quita los ojos de encima, mientras dice.

- Mañana… hablaremos, Malfoy. Y tú, Potter – Añade, empezando a caminar hacia la puerta – Ya te atraparé, y tu querido profesor no podrá salvarte -.

El portazo se pudo oír hasta la lechucería, seguro.

Remus mira a Harry y se acerca a él.

- Vamos, debes descansar – No puedo evitar mirarlo. Tiene la cara sembrada de moretones, que seguramente le quitará Madame Pomfrey, porque aquí nada ha pasado. Ya no me puedo volver al teatro de que aún tengo una herida, he quedado desenmascarado.

Un solo pensamiento me impide quedarme dormido de inmediato.

¿Qué habrá querido decir Peeves con eso de eres igual a tu padre?.


End file.
